Amor ¿prohibido?
by ClaireKami
Summary: Arthur tiene que cuidar de un preso acusado de homicidio. ¿Pero el joven en cuestión es culpable de verdad? Universo Alterno. USAXUK
1. Un primer encuentro

Antes de nada:

NO! Hetalia y sus personajes definitivamente NO me pertenecen... ¿_capicci_?

Esta claro que si me pertenecieran... **[censored] **:D

E-ejem... b-bueno... e_e Lo que iba a decir... era... ahm! Shep! Ya se... pueees eso, este fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno, esto es un fic yaoi, con USUK como unica pareja (creo... ya veremos si meto alguna mas). En principio sera T, pero ya lo cambiare a M cuando haya lemon (porque habra!).

Y bueno... ¿disfrutadlo?

* * *

Arthur Kirkland estaba harto. Harto de como le trataban, y de su vida. Siempre había sido marginado y molestado por su familia y conocidos, porque no les podía llamar amigos. Jamás había tenido amigos. En su trabajo de policía en una de las comisarías de Londres, siempre era rebajado y fastidiado por sus compañeros.

La última jugarreta se la habían hecho hoy. A partir de ahora tendría que vigilar a un preso, que sería juzgado por homicidio.

Vale, era parte del trabajo de un policía hacer estas cosas, pero como nadie había aceptado el trabajo (Por miedo a cuidar de un asesino), se lo habían mandado a el. El resto de sus compañeros se habían quejado e inmediatamente le habían preguntado a otro, sin embargo, en el momento en el que las quejas de Arthur se habían hecho presentes, todos cargaron contra él. Al final se tendría que hacer cargo del homicida en cuestión.

Él también tenía miedo. ¿Y qué ocurría si en el tiempo que lo estaba vigilando le intentaba asesinar? Aunque claro... por otra parte nadie le echaría en falta. Absolutamente nadie... la soledad era tan asquerosamente triste...

Llegó el tan fatídico momento, el recluso había llegado. Mil preguntas pasaron por la mente del inglés. ¿Cómo sería? -Seguramente alguien con aspecto horrible y muchas cicatrices. Un tipo grandote y que inspirara terror.- pensó el joven. Un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Primero entró el comisario, seguido de algunos policías más, y a continuación un chico con un traje a rayas. ¿Era el asesino? Él se lo había imaginado de otra manera... más... ¿feo? El caso es que el joven era rubio, su cara no mostraba desperfecto alguno, y sus ojos, escondidos detrás de los cristales de unas gafas, eran azules. Un azul que reflejaba tranquilidad, le recordaba al cielo y al mar. Por un momento sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosáceo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su jefe.

-Kirkland, este es el diablillo que tienes que vigilar. Que no se te escape ¿eh? - pudo escuchar en su voz un deje de burla, mientras empujaba al de ojos azules hacia el ingles.

-No señor... estará en perfecto estado para el juicio.

-Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos.

Acto seguido, las risas de los demás se perdieron en el pasillo, dejando a los dos rubios solos. El de gafas observo el lugar durante unos instantes, para luego dirigirse al mayor con una sonrisa.

-No parece un lugar muy cómodo... espero que aunque sea haya de comer. Hm... ¡Soy Alfred F. Jones! -hizo ademan de tenderle la mano, pero las cadenas no se lo permitían.

-Yo Arthur Kirkland, un placer... -dijo con retintín.

-Desde hoy seremos colegas, ¿ok?

-No, no vamos a ser "colegas", tu vas a estar encerrado ahí, y yo voy a vigilar que no salgas. - dijo señalando una celda.

-Entonces me voy a aburrir... -bufó.

-No has venido aquí para divertirte -lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el calabozo.

Pasaron varios días a partir de eso, la mayoría de ellos lo pasaron hablando de cosas triviales. Alfred se quejaba constantemente de las pocas raciones de comida que le daban, así que, el mismo Arthur le preparaba cada día una cajita con comida. Se lo agradecía siempre con una sonrisa que sacaba los colores al policía, aunque a la hora de comérsela siempre pusiera una cara extraña.

Pero en la mente de Arthur rondaba una pregunta, que tenía miedo a formular, pero que al final hizo:

-¿Eres realmente un asesino...? ¿C-cómo fue...?

Nada más preguntar, se arrepintió, pero el preso le contestó sonriendo:

-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy un héroe!

-A los héroes no los meten en la cárcel...

-Algunos tienen que sacrificar su vida anterior para salvarse...

Arthur no dijo ninguna palabra más, y se fue a su casa. Pensó toda la noche en esa respuesta, ¿a que se referiría?, ¿de que tenía que salvarse? Pero sobre todo, pensó en Alfred. Le costó mucho dormirse, y si lo consiguió, lo hizo soñando con él.

Al día siguiente, Arthur se dirigía a la celda de Alfred, pero encontró a alguien allí, al lado de ella. El agente de intercambio francés miraba con un deseo bastante notable a Alfred, y esa mirada hizo que el inglés se pusiera bastante celoso.

-¡Eh, tú! -le gritó. -¡Vete a tu celda!

-Eh, _m__onsieur_, que solo pasaba por aquí para saludar, pero ya me voy, ya me voy…- se marchó muy apesadumbrado, pero luciendo su cabello como si fuese de oro. Acababa de llegar y al ojiverde ya le causaba dolor de muelas.

Se dirigió hacia Alfred y le tendió su cajita de comida, luego se sentó en la silla y escondió la cara entre las manos con un suspiro. Alfred le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien? -fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar en aquel momento.

Arthur no contestó nada, no quería contestar. Se frotó los ojos y sonrió al preso. Este vio que era una sonrisa muy forzada, aunque no dijo nada, y sonrió también con él. Al acabar de comer siguieron hablando de los temas triviales ya constantes. En su casa, Arthur sólo pensaba en Alfred, tenía la sensación de que iba a trabajar por él. Pero es demasiado orgulloso, no quería aceptar lo que sentía, así que intentaba pasar del tema; pero no podía…

Al día siguiente, el agente vio que el preso parecia realmente preocupado al llegar a la celda.

-Hola... Alfred -le dijo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hola… -soltó en un suspiro -A decir verdad no lo se... -farfulló.

Antes de que pudiera vocalizar algo mas, se oyó un estruendo en la habitación contigua, la puerta que la comunicaba salió disparada y chocó contra la pared. Dentro de la habitación había fuego y humo. Este se acercaba peligrosamente consumiendo todo lo que se le cruzaba. Arthur se quedó perplejo, pero Alfred lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡No te quedes pasmado! -gritó -¡Sácame de aquí y larguémonos!

El inglés salió de su trance y se apresuró a introducir las llaves en la cerradura y girarla hasta oír un clic. Luego el preso tomó la mano del policía y salieron corriendo.

Al llegar a la salida, descubrieron horrorizados que estaba bloqueada: las vigas del techo la habían dejado inaccesible, y estaban rodeadas de llamas. Subieron las escaleras desesperadamente y tras las llamas, al final de un pasillo estrecho, había una ventana. Alfred, sin dudarlo, tiró de Arthur y ambos saltaron por la ventana para caer sobre una camioneta de almohadas que casualmente pasaba por ahí, y luego al suelo. Ambos corrieron hasta quedar escondidos en un callejón. Se sentaron en el suelo, exhaustos.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el rubio con gafas, mirándolo con tensión en los ojos. Su compañero asintió, y al ver ese gesto, el preso suspiró, tomó su mano y le ayudó a levantarse, dispuesto a salir del callejón.

Al salir, ambos miraron a los lados, y ocurrió.

Alfred se quedó de piedra al ver cinco hombres fornidos, vestidos de negro y armados, que les apuntaban con pistolas. En un abrir y cerrar, los dos rubios reaccionaron y huyeron en dirección contraria.

El más bajo oyó un disparo y un grito de dolor de su compañero. Horrorizado, corrió como sus piernas pudieron. Alfred corría a su misma velocidad sin ni siquiera frenarse por el dolor. Fue algo que impresiono a Arthur, no tanto como otras situaciones que ocurrieron mas tarde.

Justo antes de perder la esperanza de escapar, Arthur divisó una chica de pelo castaño en la puerta de una casa. Tenía un traje verde y un pañuelo de flores en su cabello, y les hacía señas para que entraran en ese domicilio. El policía no lo dudó un segundo y, raudos, pasaron a través de esa puerta y cerraron de un portazo, jadeando. Después de estar seguros de que los hombres pasaban de largo, la chica encendió la luz.

* * *

¿Que tal os parecio? Espero que bien... Uu

Queria darle las muchisisisimas gracias a mi nee, que me ayudo bastante a escribir este episodio cuando me quede trabada! Nee, eres la mejor! ^^

Y... FrUsa? WTF? Vale, eso fue culpa de mi nee xD No se que hace ahi... e_e Pero no os emocioneis, porque eso en realidad no es FrUsa... PUES NO! JA! Porque... no me da la gana xD Ya os dije antes que este fic era solo USUK!

Francis tiene intenciones escondidas èwé BWAHAHAHAHA! (Y no, por primera vez no es rapear a nadie)

Y.. etto... ademas de esta gran cagada de episodio... m-me dejais un review? *pone ojitos de cachorro*


	2. Nuevos aliados

Vuelvo con otro episodio, disfrutadlo.

Y bueno, lo de siempre, Hetalia ni sus personajes son mios, blablabla... son de Himaruya blablabla... y etc, etc... xD

* * *

Justo antes de perder la esperanza de escapar, Arthur divisó una chica de pelo castaño en la puerta de una casa. Tenía un traje verde y un pañuelo de flores en su cabello, y les hacía señas para que entraran en ese domicilio. El policía no lo dudó un segundo y, raudos, pasaron a través de esa puerta y cerraron de un portazo, jadeando. Después de estar seguros de que los hombres pasaban de largo, la chica encendió la luz.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó la joven.

Ambos se miraron dudando. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, contestaron.

-Sí…

-Pues no lo estaréis mucho tiempo, por lo menos, con ellos detrás vuestro no. ¿Me podéis explicar por qué les habéis molestado? ¡Es una locura! -la castaña y el inglés dirigieron sus miradas hacia el de lentes, que esquivaba los ojos de ambos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, al fin.

-Alfred, yo ni siquiera se quienes eran esos… ¿Tienes algo qué decir al respecto? -el susodicho carraspeó, y seguido, hubo un silencio tenso. La chica misteriosa rompió ese silencio.

-Creo que… me presentaré. Mi nombre es Elizabetha Héderváry. ¿Y vosotros sois…?

-Arthur Kirkland, policía.

-Alfred F. Jones… sin trabajo.

-Habéis tenido suerte de que estuviera la puerta abierta…

-Sí, ha sido una suerte… si no Alfred…

Se escucho un golpe fuerte, seguidamente Elizabetha y Arthur miraron al suelo. Ahí estaba el joven americano, con una mano en el lugar que había recibido el disparo, y al parecer, inconsciente. La herida no paraba de sangrar.

-¡Ah! L-lo había olvidado… -el inglés se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo. -¿Qué hago? -miraba a la herida, nervioso, y luego a la cara del chico, que parecía bastante dolorido.

-Tranquilo… espérame un momento –la chica subió las escaleras de la casa y abrió una puerta. De dentro se podía escuchar una hermosa melodía. -Tenemos una urgencia… -la música paró, y un hombre que estaba sentado frente al piano de donde salían las armoniosas notas, se dio la vuelta. -Es un disparo en el pecho, desconozco si la bala sigue incrustada.

-¿Está abajo?

-Sí.

-En ese caso, vamos.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, y a la húngara se le iluminaron los ojos. Arthur abrazaba a Alfred, mientras susurraba cosas como "Te pondrás bien" o "Eres joven para morir".

-Que lindos se ven~

El policía levantó la cabeza y soltó al americano, haciendo que este se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo. Se asustó y volvió a cogerle para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

-Y-yo solo… n-no es como si… ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Nada más! ¡Tiene que estar sano para el día del juicio!

-Sí, por supuesto… -dijo la joven entre risitas –Te presento a Roderich Edelstein, es médico.

-Por favor, tiene que…

-De inmediato –el médico se arrodillo frente al cuerpo del supuesto asesino y examinó la herida -Ya veo… Elizabetha por favor, prepara una cama y… avísale. Alguien tendrá que transportarle, y yo no voy a ser.

-¿Avisar a quién? -el inglés no recibió respuesta. ¿A qué se refería con que le avisara? ¿A quién?

-¡Ahora mismo! -la chica corrió hasta la planta superior, y seguido, se escucharon varios ruidos… ¿Eso no sonó como un sartén? Un aullido de dolor y…

-¡Kesesese~! ¡Ok, ok! Ya bajo loca de la sartén…

Roderich suspiró. Un chico con el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos le miró.

-¿Me vuelves a necesitar? Como se nota que no puedes vivir sin el awesome yo. ¡Kesesese~! -solo por decir eso, se llevó otro sartenazo en la cabeza. -¡Au! -el albino se pasó la mano por la zona afectada. -¿Y para qué querías mi awesome presencia?

-Gilbert, quiero que traslades a este chico a la cama que ha preparado Elizabetha.

Cumpliendo sus órdenes a regañadientes (porque la joven le había amenazado con volver a pegarle con la sartén), Gilbert, cogió en brazos a Alfred, y lo subió a la habitación, seguido por la húngara, el austriaco, y el preocupado inglés. Lo dejó en la cama, y Roderich echó fuera al resto.

Pasaron los segundos… los minutos…

Arthur miró el reloj. Hacía media hora que el médico se había encerrado con el cuerpo herido del estadounidense. Entonces se escuchó como el pomo de la puerta giraba, y luego esta se abría.

-Esta perfectamente. La bala no estaba, así que supongo que tuvo suerte y no se le incrustó. Solo necesita descanso.

-Menos mal… me tenía preocupado… -susurró el policía. El albino y la castaña le miraron. -P-¡pero por lo del juicio! N-no es que… ¡Da igual!

La chica sacó una cámara de algún sitio desconocido por el ser humano, y empezó a sacar fotos al sonrojado policía que no dejaba de quejarse y de poner excusas mientras ésta reía.

Así pasó la tarde. Se decidió que Arthur y Alfred podrían dormir allí hasta que encontraran un lugar mejor, y, a petición de la húngara, que durmieran en la misma cama. Al principio, el británico se negó rotundamente, pero la joven le susurró algo al oído. El chico se sonrojó, bajo la cabeza por unos instantes, como si pensara en algo y aceptó. Luego, se acercó a la chica para susurrarle también, aunque no sonó tan discreto. Se pudo escuchar como decía algo del estilo de: "¿Seguro lo hará?". Ella asintió con una sonrisa y el, bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Los otros dos no entendían nada.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, cuando unos ruidos se escucharon en la planta superior, seguido de unos pasos bajando la escalera. Y ahí estaba, Alfred en la planta baja, delante de todos, con las vendas algo manchadas de un liquido rojo. Sangre.

-¡Por Beethoven! ¡Se supone que tendría que haber estado en cama hasta mañana! -exclamó el austriaco.

-Estoy mejor, así que no importa

-P-¡pero no es posible…! ¡Tienes que volver a la cama!

-Ya he dicho que…

-¡Idiota! ¡Haz caso al doctor! -intervino el inglés.

-¡Tengo hambre! No quiero acostarme de nuevo…

-¡A la cama!

-¡Entonces acuéstate conmigo Artie! -se hizo el silencio.

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Que te acuestes conmigo! ¡Si no me aburro!

Después de eso se formó un gran alboroto que contenía risas, maldiciones y demás…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una mansión abandonada a las afueras de Londres…

Un hombre miraba unas fotos de un incendio desde la oscuridad, ocultando así gran parte de sus rasgos. Enfrente de él, un chico de ojos oliva y pelo castaño lo observaba esperando cualquier acción por parte del otro. El primero le miró sonriente.

-Francis ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no crees, da?

* * *

¡Siento haber tardado tanto! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ¡Muchos I'm sorry! Es que tuve un momento en el que perdi la inspiracion y bueno, mi nee me dio mas inspiracion y lo acabe! Y ademas con todo el rollo de empezar el curso... buf... D:

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y se que los personajes son un poco demasiado OCC y todo eso xD

Ahm! Y como no! Muchisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo~ Contestaria pero es que no tengo tiempo ^^U Muchas gracias de todos modos!

Y eso, seguid escribiendome reviews, y si me regalais un Alfred mejor :D


	3. Una pesadilla extraña

Nuevo episodio un poco demasiado corto ^^U

Ya saben, si Hetalia me perteneciera habria mucho porn :D

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una mansión abandonada a las afueras de Londres…

Un hombre miraba unas fotos de un incendio desde la oscuridad, ocultando así gran parte de sus rasgos. Enfrente de él, un chico de ojos oliva y pelo castaño lo observaba esperando cualquier acción por parte del otro. El primero le miró sonriente.

-Francis ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no crees, da?

-Parece que el pervertido francés sabe hacer algo bien. ¡_Che palle_! Ojala fuera así en todo, no tendríamos tantos problemas.

-Pronto se nos acabarán todos los problemas, solo necesitamos deshacernos de la ultima prueba.

-Por lo que veo ha conseguido ayuda -dio un repaso a algunas de las fotos. -Es un policía… otro problema.

-También nos podemos ocupar de él, ¿da? No me digas que tienes miedo… -el hombre se levantó de su asiento, y bordeó la mesa, saliendo de la oscuridad. La expresión sonriente e infantil había cambiado. Una mirada fría por parte de sus ojos violetas se clavó en el otro muchacho. –Lovino, sabes que es lo que hacemos con los que no obedecen las órdenes o dimiten, ¿verdad?

El italiano asintió, y comenzó a temblar. Necesitaba a Antonio en momentos como este. No sabía que responder, y justo cuando abrió la boca para improvisar algo, otra persona entro en la sala. Probablemente le había salvado la vida.

-¡_Bonjour_ Ivan! ¿Has visto que bonita deje la comisaría? Es toda una obra de arte… -se acercó a ellos sonriendo con malicia. -Me merezco un premio~

-Fue un bonito trabajo… -el ruso volvió a su sonrisa original. -Pero los dejaste escapar. Si quieres un premio tráeme a ese estúpido americano.

-Eso será fácil, seguro que aun cree en mí… es un niño, descubrir sus puntos débiles y meterle historias en la cabeza fue pan comido, _chéri_. Lo mejor de todo es que no se atreverá a hablarle de esto a nadie, y menos a ese policía. -dejó escapar una risita. -Estos niñitos lindos son tan inocentes…

* * *

Estaba apoyado en algo calentito y cómodo, podría pasar ahí toda la vida. Definitivamente no quería levantarse. Suspiró y se acurrucó, abrazándose a… un momento. ¿Qué era eso? No recordaba tener una almohada tan calentita, ni que le abrazara, ni… ¿Las almohadas abrazan? Abrió los ojos de golpe. Y ahí estaba, acostado al lado de Alfred, quien le abrazaba.

Al principio se asustó, esperando que no hubiera pasado lo que creía que había pasado, y que, en caso de que hubiera pasado, hubiera sido el momento más feliz de su vida, y que hubieran pasado ciertas cursilerías producto de su imaginación. Luego, cerró los ojos e intentó hacer memoria. ¿Qué había pasado ayer…? ¡Ahora estaba todo claro! Después de que el americano le insistiera durante una hora entera y sin descanso, aceptó. El chico le llevó a la cama, y al rato de acostarse, se aferraba al policía, diciéndole que parecía un peluche, y que era "abrazable". Seguramente después de eso habían dormido.

Aliviado de que no hubiera pasado nada extraño y que no recordara, suspiró y decidió dormir un poco mas, se sentía agotado. Fue a cerrar los ojos, cuando notó que la persona que estaba a su lado se agitaba.

El joven sudaba y se removía violentamente, parecía tener un mal sueño.

* * *

Gritos... y un olor nauseabundo.

Veía a gente pasar a su lado, pero no distinguía sus caras. Simplemente se apoyó en un armario, se sentía mareado, y sabía que si no se agarraba a algo se caería. Solo podía escuchar muchas voces, más gritos y unos disparos. A su alrededor únicamente existía el horror, y parecía no poder hacer nada. Maldita impotencia.

Alguien le agarró de los hombros, y le tomó de la barbilla para verle mejor. Fuera como fuera Alfred solo veía sombras.

-¿No te sentirás mal por esto? Tú buscabas un trabajo y ya lo has conseguido.

-Ng… y-yo… -inspiró aire, que quiso soltar sobre la marcha. Era repugnante.

-Ya veo… espérame aquí.

La sombra se fue, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Se escuchó un último grito, un disparo, y… sangre. Olía a sangre. La persona borrosa, se volvió a él y acercó su mano hasta su garganta.

-Jones, comencemos nuestro juego.

* * *

-¡AHHHHH! -el americano se sobresaltó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Jadeaba entrecortadamente, parecía que el corazón le saldría por la boca.

-Alfred, ¿estas bien? -el inglés le miro preocupado.

-S-sí… eso creo…

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Negó con la cabeza. Aquella persona… el disparo… el olor a sangre… todo eso le era familiar. Recordó las últimas palabras. "Comencemos nuestro juego". ¿A que se referiría?

-Solo fue una pesadilla, nada más. -dijo el otro para tranquilizarle.

-Uh… claro, solo una pesadilla. -pero era tan real…

-Con el susto que me diste ya me desperece… creo que iré al baño.

-Yo me quedo aquí…

Arthur se sonrojo ligeramente, y esquivó la mirada de Alfred, intentando ocultar sus mejillas rosadas.

-Tampoco es que quisiera que me acompañes al baño… -sin esperar una respuesta, caminó rápidamente al lavabo.

El preso rió. El comportamiento del inglés era adorable. Cuando se sonrojaba, o parecía enfadado, o en cualquier otro momento. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos. Algo que el policía nunca sabría es que después de haberse quedado dormido en los brazos de Alfred, este le había robado un beso. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía esperar más. Además, los labios entreabiertos de Arthur parecían que se lo pedían a gritos, y hasta juraría que le habían correspondido.

* * *

Cerró bien la puerta del baño, se miró al espejo y rozó sus labios con la yema de los dedos. No sabía que clase de sueño había tenido Alfred para que se pusiera así, pero seguro que había sido mucho peor que el suyo. Soñó que le había besado. Bajó la cabeza un poco y sonrió, poniéndose totalmente rojo.

-Ojala no hubiera sido un simple sueño…

* * *

¿Y que les parecio? Mas cortito aun... lo siento ^^U Me he dado cuenta de que cada vez los hago mas cortos... ¡¿Que me esta pasando? D:

Pero bueno... =.=

En fin, en cuanto a una duda que lei por ahi sobre la edades queria decir que es lo mismo de siempre, Alfred 19 años, Arthur 23, Francis 24 y etc...  
Ademas, me estoy planteando eso de castrar a Francis, no es tan mala idea, ¿no? ... No, no lo es... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *prepara una sierra electrica xD*  
Me he dado cuenta, justo cuando acabe este episodio se me fue la inspiracion, no creo que me vuelva pronto, asi que tendreis que esperar por el proximo un poquito bastante (Espero que no D:)  
Y para seguir rellenando esto (Y que parezca que he escrito mas cofcofcof...), queria avisaros de que el posno tardara en llegar bastantes capitulos, asi que si quereis, os dejo un poco de fanservice, os doy opciones, elegid:  
-Arthur se toca la flauta (Como mi nee, que toca el oboe... *huye porque sabe que al decir eso se esta llevando un buen puñetazo xD*)  
-Arthur sueña con posno  
-Alfred se tira a Arthur y le hace creer que es un sueño  
-Alfred sueña que Arthur se "toca la flauta" pensando que Alfred se lo tira mientras Heracles corre desnudo agitando los brazos con una awesome face (WTF? Te dije que lo pondria nee, ¡te lo dije! Vale, ok, esta no es valida xD)  
-Un mochi gigante destruye el universo y morimos todos e_e  
-Todos se tocan pensando en mi porque les parezco sexy (?)  
-Solo escribo paridas xD

Creo que las unicas validas son las tres primeras, asi que id eligiendo xD

Y ya sabeis, acepto hamburguesas, Alfred's, y fotos comprometedoras de un americano haciendole cositas a cierto ingles... NO acepto scones!  
Reviews? :3


	4. CONVOCATORIA

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo (aunque pienso retomar este relato), pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Lazulley

TheFannishaUsui

ClaireFJones


End file.
